Family or Love? Or Really, Vampires or Werewolves?
by Fanpires101
Summary: Story NOT BY US! By sam's BFF Alex. Bella's cuz comes to visit but what happens when she imprints with someone special to Bella? Who will she choose? Her new lover or her new, kind, vampire 'family?
1. Forks

Forks

Ok, so I live in Forks. No, wait scratch that. I don't really live in Forks. I'm just

staying here for April break, visiting my cousin Bella. I would so rather be in New York

right now in the city with all my friends, but I guess hanging with my cousin who I

haven't seen in five years is cool too....yea right, who am I kidding. I literally just arrived

at my uncle's front door. I ring the doorbell (pretty obvious I was going to do that,

right?).

"Come in," I hear a muffled male voice say from the other side.

I open the door.

"Hi Uncle Charlie, I'm here-wait, you're not Uncle Charlie," I say, startled by

this young man standing in front of me.

I dropped my bags.

"Edward, who is it?" I hear a female voice say from a different room.

That's probably Bella I'm hoping, or I just have the wrong address.

_Stupid cab driver. I so should have not tipped him_, I think to myself.

The man laughs. I look up at him. did Bella just say something funny that I

completely missed?

"It's your cousin," Edward (I'm guessing, unless I'm going completely insane) replies back to Bella.

"Oh my gosh, coming!" I hear footsteps descending the stairs.

Yup, that's Bella alright.

"Hey Stephanie! Oh my gosh, I've been waiting for your arrival!" she comes and

hugs me.

"Um, hi Bella. Where's Uncle Charlie and who is this guy?" I ask.

"Dad's at the police station taking care of a recent murder case." I stare at her

wide-eyed.

Uncle Charlie is part of the police department? Whoa, I so don't know my

mother's side of the family.

"Anyway," she continues, walking over to the guy, "this is Edward, my

boyfriend."

"Please to meet you Stephanie," he greets me.

"Um, you can just call me Stevie or Steph," I reply to both of them.

Here, let me show you to where you will be staying. Edward, can you carry

those bags please?" Bella says as she starts walking up the stairs.

"Oh, no, I can do it. It's no big deal," but Edward beats me to it.

His hand brushes against mine. Wow, his hands are freezing! Doesn't Bella

notice it?

"I got it," he tells me while lifting my bags.

"Um, thank you?" I mumble as I follow Bella upstairs.

She gives me a tour of the upstairs, then finally reaches my room.

"This is, well, um, my room which we will be sharing for now," she gestures to a

room with clothing everywhere.

"Uh, thanks," I reply while walking in the room, careful not to trip over anything.

"Well, one thing's for sure, she did not inherit your father's clumsiness like you

did," I hear Edward whisper to Bella.

She giggles at this and I hear the noise as Edward kisses Bella lightly on her forehead.


	2. The Cullens?

The Cullens?

I walk along the room, looking at everything in her room. Bella's Lullaby? By Edward Cullen? I didn't know Edward was a composer. That's pretty cool.

"So, yea, this is where you'll be staying," Bella continues. I whirl around to face her.

"Cool. So, what's there to do around here?"

"Um, I'm going to head over to La Push. Do you want to come?" she invites me.

"Sure. Is it like a beach of some sort?"

"Um, it's the name of a reservation, but there is a beach there."

"Are the waves good for surfing?"

"Yea, I guess."

"I'm there." I walk past Bella and Edward's stunned expressions and down the stairs, through the door, and grab my surfing board and put it on the porch. It's nice and warm and very humid here right now in Forks, but no sun.

_How am I supposed to get a tan here_, I wonder.

I walk back inside and find Edward and Bella in lip-lock mode in the living room.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," I tell Bella. Without breaking away, Edward looks at me. _Psycho_, I thought as I went into Bella's room. No offense to my cousin, but her room is a mess. Well, not that I should be saying anything. I walk over to my luggage and take out a one piece bikini (it's a special spy one), slip off my clothes, slip that on, then slip my clothes back on. I walk out and find Bella already waiting on the couch.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I ask her.

"he had to go. Family emergency," she replies. She's lying, I know she is. Her voice doesn't sound the same, and her twitching of her upper lip gives her away.

"oh, ok. I hope everyone's ok."

"don't worry, they'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

"you're not going swimming?"

"I already have my bathing suit on. I was about to leave, but then you came."

"ok. Come on let's go." I grab my board, attach it to her truck, and then climb in.

"so, do you surf?" I ask her.

"are you kidding me? I can't even keep my balance while dancing. I don't think I can surf." We giggle at this.

"oh, it's really not that hard. I can teach you if you want."

"actually, that would be really great."

"nice. Let me just surf a bit to test the waves, then I'll teach you."

"sounds fine by me."


	3. La Push

La Push

Bella steps out of her truck and I follow suit after I grabbed my surf board.

"Stephanie, come on, there's a few of my friends I would like you to meet," Bella calls to me.

"coming," I yell back as I trot with my board. I walk over to Bella and find a whole bunch of kids there, and most of them freakishly tall giants.

_Wow, welcome to Giantsville. This place just gets even weirder, _I think to myself.

"hey Bella. Hey guys," I greet everyone.

"ok everyone, this is my cousin Stephanie," Bella introduces me.

"hey, I'm Mike, Mike Newman," a blonde, blue-eyed, cute guy introduces.

"hello Mike."

"and I'm Jessica," a brunette replies. She shot daggers at me (daggers as in the stay-away-from-Mike-he's-mine look with her eyes).

"hi Jessica," I greet her, mimicking her snobby tone perfectly. She did not look happy. Well, with everyone here, at least I made one enemy. She looks at me again, the don't-push-my-buttons-or-i-will-hurt-you look. I gave it right back at her.

"I'm Embry," a tall, giant man introduces himself while interrupting Jessica's and mine stare showdown.

He grins at me in the 'You're cute I might ask you out.' Type of way.

"Hi Embry." I reply while looking up at him, flirting back.

Wow, his body is stacked. That makes him so much more intimidating, and hot.

"so, you surf?" Mike asks me. I turn to him.

"yea. Are the waves any good here?"

"yes. I surf too."

"cool. I'm going to go hit some waves. Ciao peeps," I say as I trot to the shore while holding the board above my head.

"hey, I'm coming too!" I heard Mike yell after me. I hit the water and dove in, then climbed on my board, then went out into sea.

"here comes a huge wave," I mumble to myself as I stand on my board. The wave comes and I feel the rush of adrenaline come.

I scream with sheer enjoyment as I ride the wave. Something hits under my board.

_What the heck is that? _I think to myself. The thing hits my board again, hard. I lose my balance and fall in. I feel the wave rush over me. rule number one to surfing: never panic when you're in a wipe-out. So, I didn't panic.

When the wave passes overhead, I swam up to the surface. Finding my board is going to take a long time.

I start to pump my arms to get closer to the surface when something grabs my ankle. I look down. Is that….red hair? It…it's a person! A girl! Her hand is cold, so cold. Her skin is so pale. She looks up at me. she had crimson red eyes. She smiled at me.

_What in pray tell is this crazy woman doing? _

She pulls me down, further and further. My lungs scream for oxygen.

"let go-" was all I managed to scream when water filled my lungs. Everything went dark.


	4. The Cullen's House

The Cullen's House

I wake up on the beach, coughing and spitting up water.

"she's ok!" I hear Bella shriek. Everyone crowds around me, including four people I don't know: two more giants, as small, pixy-like girl, and a really hot man.

"get her to our house Edward," the man orders. I feel cold hands lift me up. I shiver. Bella come right beside me.

"It's ok Stephanie, everything is going to be ok," she tells me holding my hand. I cough up more water. The rest was a blur, literally. One moment I see the trees, the next they all blend all together.

Within two minutes I was placed on a couch and a blanket was put over me. I manage to find my voice again.

"what in pray tell happened?" I ask. My voice is all raspy from all the salt water.

"um…" Bella trailed off.

"you fell off your board sweetie," an older woman tells me.

"where am i?" I ask.

"you're at my boyfriend's house," Bella informs me.

"oh."

"how are you feeling?" the pixy-like girl asks me.

"fine, I guess. I saw something, though, when I wiped out. It was a…girl…with flaming red hair." I saw everyone immediately tense up.

"what? You know her?"

"there was a girl? It was just a dream when you blacked out or when you started drowning and you panicked, seeing things that weren't actually there," the older man from before tells me.

Boy, he's good at lying, really good. I almost believed that if it weren't for his slight twitching of his eye.

_Yea right. I know you're lying, and I will find out what the truth is._

"he's not lying," I heard Edward whisper. How in the world did he know what I just thought? Something strange is going on, something really strange. I sit up.

"I have to go home and change," I tell them as I walk to the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea Steph," Bella worriedly tells me.

"I'm fine Bella." I open the door and was greeted by the presence of another inhumanly beautiful man, with bulging muscles. Behind him was a blonde girl. Both of them looked at me, stunned by my presence.

"excuse me," I say as I slip past them. I didn't like how the man was looking at me, or how the girl was either. I quickly walk down the dirt path….wait, there are two. I'll go with the one on my left. I trot down the road, hoping that I picked the correct road.

In about 20 min, I reach the main road.

_I have to walk all the way to Bella's house from here?_ I groan and start my long walk "home." I take out my phone and go on the internet. I pull up a map of this area.

"oh man, I have to walk the other way!" I groan to myself. I turn around and start my way to "home" yet once again.


	5. Stalker in My House

Stalker in My House

I open the door. Uncle Charlie isn't home. I pull out the spare key I found in Bella's room, which is technically my room too for now. I unlocked the door and went upstairs to my room. I hear rummaging in the room. I stop immediately. The intruder stops too, and then starts again. I tip-toe to the opened door and ever so slightly look threw.

Oh my gosh, it's the red-head again. She takes a few of Bella's shirts and….one of mine, and….jumps out the window?!? I walk over to the window and look down, expecting to see a dead body there. Instead, I saw….nothing. The read-head is nowhere in sight. Maybe I am delusional like the man sand I was. Hmm…

The door opens again. I spin around and am greeted by Bella's worried expression.

"are you ok Stephanie? What are you doing by the window?" she asks me.

"I saw the red-head girl again. She took some of yours and my clothing." She stiffens.

"are-are you sure?" she stutters.

"what's wrong? Do you=2 0know who she is?"

"NO, no, I don't sorry. I'm just really," she takes a deep breath, "really worried about you, that's all."

"so there really was a girl there? It's just not my imagination?" Bella just stood there.

"Get changed. We're going to a diner for dinner to just relax," she announces as she exists, stage right. I nod and get changed, pretty much all dried. I slipped on a pair of sweatpants, a shirt, a sweatshirt, and I slipped my Uggs on.

I walk downstairs and find Bella and Edward on the couch talking quietly. Edward looks up at me immediately. I smile at him.

"Hey. Tell your family thanks about helping me. I'm sorry for how I acted. I was really stressed out," I apologize.

"No problem," he replies. "Anytime you need our help." And with that he exits. Bella turns to me.

"There's a change of plans. Edward just asked me to have dinner with him and his family and they would like you to come as an apology for earlier."

"oh, ok. That's very nice of them. Ok, let's go." And once again we climb into Bella's truck.


End file.
